


cade's request to be unbanned from dumb bitch city

by mari_suarez



Series: dumb bitch city discourse [1]
Category: woods fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_suarez/pseuds/mari_suarez
Summary: a letter to the mayor
Series: dumb bitch city discourse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	cade's request to be unbanned from dumb bitch city

dear mayor of dum bitch city,,,,,,

am riting u on behalf of cade woods, who wuld like entrins to dumb bitch city. they would b not ur typical cityzen. they go to law skool and read fanfic at an inhumin pace. unhurd of in dum bitch city. but, in troo loyer fashion, they have defenses i hav attached below.

  


i think they r kinda weak arguments. but make yur own judgmin

from,

bibi woods


End file.
